Let Go And Jump With Me!
by BlueRose22
Summary: Albus never expected to see a Slytherin cry, especially not the Slytherin Ice Queen Eliza Valentine. But that one fateful meeting turns to more when they keep seeing more and more of each other.. Is fate so cruel? SM/RW AP/OC M BECAUSE I'M ME!
1. The Day We Met

Albus Potter was shocked to say in the least, when his best friend, Rose Weasley had started dating Scorpius Malfoy. Both prefects. He didn't think it would last past the summer.. But it did. It was now three months into school, and they were still strong. Also the mushy gushy type that Albus hated. He was on his way to dinner when he heard someone crying. Being the curious Gryffindor he was, he went to seek them out. He never expected to find a Slytherin, especially the Slytherin Ice Queen, Eliza Valentine. Scorpius's best friend, Al hadn't met her, neither had Rose.

"Are you okay?" Eliza looked up, her darker than a rose red ringlets bouncing slightly, her honey brown eyes were glistening with fresh tears. The tip of her button nose was red, her cheeks looked rosy, as did her rose petal lips. Her skin was pale, but slightly tanned from being outside as much as she was, her freckles got darker when she tanned. He didn't know why he knew this. Especially since he had taken the place of Gryffindor Prince when his brother left. But six years with her might do that.

Eliza sniffed, "Not really."

Albus knelt down, "Did something happen?" Eliza looked off to the side, her Slytherin mask coming into place.

She scoffed, "Of course not. I suggest you leave now, and don't tell anyone about this."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Yes because all I care about is telling everyone how I saw the Slytherin Ice Queen cry." She looked at him.

"Don't you dare.." She squinted, "Aren't you.. Albus Potter?"

"Yeah.. Are you blind?" Her cheeks colored.

"Technically? Yes." She stood up, she had a beautiful athletic hourglass figure that every boy in their year drooled all over, but none were lucky to have. As much as she was known for her beauty, she was also none for her rejecting.

Lizzie looked at him, wishing she had her glasses, "Well then, I must be going."

"I'll walk with you." She nodded, they walked in silence, "Do you wear glasses?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You squinted your eyes as if you couldn't see me."

"Maybe I can't. Maybe you're a ghost." Albus smiled, they walked up to the Great Hall and parted without another word to each other. Albus looked at her during dinner, she was sitting next to Scorpius, her eyes were emotionless. Several girls in their year were surrounding her, as well as younger. They were all staring at her or whispering to her. The boys were almost drooling, except Scorpius and Blaine Zabini. The last was smirking for apparently no reason. He had muscles, was on the Quidditch team, was semi-smart, and was extremely handsome apparently to all Albus's girl cousins. Scorpius kept shooting worried looks at Eliza.

"Albus? Why are you staring at the Slytherin table?" Rose waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"Oh sorry Rose, what were you saying?"

Rose sighed, "Why are you staring at the Slytherins?"

"..Rose, how much do you know about Eliza Valentine?"

Rose shrugged, "Not much. I know rumors. I know she's Scorpius's best friend." There was a hint of coldness on the last sentence.

"Don't you think its odd how you've never met her? And you and Malfoy have been dating for nine months?" Rose didn't say anything for a moment.

"Scorpius says she's complex when I mention that. He said that its not time for me to meet her."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"When are you going to meet her Lizzie?" Lizzie looked at her best friend, he was laying on her bed in her Dorm.<p>

"Because.."

"Lizzie, she keeps asking about you."

"Congrats for her."

"Please Lizzie bug."

"Don't call me that." Lizzie threw him a cold look. That name was from happier times. One, much simpler. The one where only memories were left.

"Lizzie-"

"Scorpius! I don't want to meet her yet!"

"I've been dating her for nine months!"

"Congratulations, your relationship has given birth!"

Scorpius stopped pouting, "What?" Out of no where the two started laughing. They had always been like that, they were the only ones that knew each other's pain and laughter. Before Scorpius became the Slytherin Prince/Sex God, and before Lizzie had become the Slytherin Ice Queen.

"Will you please get out of here? I need to write a new play." Lizzie urged him out.

"But I'm on the Quidditch team!"

"Yeah, so is your girlfriend, and we both know you can't keep a secret from her! Go!" He laughed as he walked out, and a few girls walked in. Honestly, there was only one girl that Lizzie liked from Slytherin. She graduated two years ago, Lacey West. The two looked like sisters, and certainly acted like it. Lacey had a rose red straight hair, so only a shade or two lighter than Lizzie's. She had pale skin, but with no freckles, she wasn't a tomboy, and she had bottle glass green eyes. She was Head Girl, and was probably the fairest Slytherin, she wasn't afraid to dock points from her own house.

"Hey Eliza!"  
>"Hi Liza!" Ugh, Lizzie tried not to cringe.<br>"What's up Eliza?"

It was all quite annoying. They were all girly girls, but on some level, they were good people. Katrina Blake was into hot pink, loved Witch Weekly, had wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She had a twin sister named Kathy Blake who loved soft pink, loved the Daily Prophet, had wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. She was the nicer one of the girls, and the only one Lizzie could tolerate and talk to. Last was the worst, her name was Paisley Pucey. She was as dumb as a rock, was obsessed with Witch Weekly, the gossip column, the weddings, and most importantly. Scorpius. She looked like her mother Pansy Parkinson nee Pucey. Her brother was actually human though, and was pleasant to talk to.

Lizzie gave them a fake smile, "Oh, about to read a letter I got from a friend." Paisley ooh-ed.

"Does this friend happen to be tall, dark, muscley, and handsome?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Nope. Just a friend." Paisley shut up, losing interest and looked at Witch Weekly with Katrina while Kathy showered.

_Dear Lizzie boo, _

_Hope you're having fun at the boring school! Glad I graduated already! Anyway, my boss gave me so much work to do. I hate being an assistant but I know it will pay off soon! It has to! I know you'll laugh and saw being a lawyer is not fun Lacey. And you're semi right, but you know its something I really want to do. The dating life is going slow, I'm going on a blind date with a girl from work and her boyfriend. I've never met him, so this ought to be interesting. I don't know why I'm going, but then again Alice begged me, so I had to say yes. You'll love her when you meet her, she's the perfect trio to our duo. Don't worry though Lizzie, no one could ever replace my little sister. Speaking of, my brother is going to be getting married, I already asked, and you're invited to the wedding, its in June. We'll go dress shopping asap! Wait till you meet her, I think she's a keeper and so does Luke apparently. Her name is Beth, she's extremely sweet, which was the opposite of my brother. She's nice, but not a third for our duo, besides she's four years older than me! I only go for my age and two years younger ; ) Laugh, or smile, wait I forgot you can't seeing as you're the Ice Queen. You know I'm beginning to think you'll never find anyone if you don't open up to anyone besides Scorpius and I. Well I have to go, I've sadly got work. I'll tell you how the date goes. _

_Love, _

_Lacey boo! aka Lacey West. _

Lizzie hid her smile, folded the letter and tucked it into a book she had been reading. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, please review, because at the moment I would love to know people are still out there that like fan fictions! Its nearly impossible to find anyone interested in Fanfiction, but on the bright side.. I started school today. It was okay, a little crazy, but okay. I'm excited for the pep o'rally. The band gets to play, so .. Yay! But I rather be in the stands with my friends, but then again, most my friends are in band... Anyway, I would love a review. I know Lizzie doesn't really sound like an Ice Queen, but she'll get there as the story goes on. Please review!<strong>

**BlueRose22 says her disclaimer is on her profile.. But seeing as people don't look at that.. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Other than Lizzie, Lacey, Luke, Beth, and Elliot. **


	2. The Fight That Made Us Friends

Eliza always woke up early to run, she would manage to escape the castle before her.. Followers noticed. It was of the few times she had alone. At school there were boys and girls following her, in the bathroom a girl would go with her to check her hair. Do you know how awkward it is to pee when someone keeps babbling on about how cute a guy is and they pace outside your stall? On the train she was surrounded by seventh year Slytherins, during classes without Gryffindors she was with Scorpius who could read her like an open book, then at home she was always surrounded, unless she hid. You see, while Eliza was ruling the school, her Dad was ruling the Ministry of Magic, another reason why Lizzie is so popular. Before he even won the election two years ago, they had body guards. Lizzie still doesn't know why. He was a fair Minister, a lot of people liked him, all except Lizzie. Yes, she loved her father but.. He was never home. Ever since a week before she started at Hogwarts, her father ignored her and her little brothers Isaac and Elliot. Lizzie smiled at the thought of them. Isaac went to Durmstang and was a fourth year. Elliot would be attending there as well except he learns magic at the Magic School at St. Mungo's. He was twelve years old and had been in the hospital since he was six. He did get to leave on certain days. Christmas break, some of the summer, but their father was paranoid, so Elliot spent most his time at the hospital. The fact that their step-mom hated them didn't help. Priscilla was an evil, cruel woman and hated anything to do with Anna. Which led to the them, as they looked like her.

Isaac had their dad's medium brown hair that was styled as a mohawk, freckles, pale skin, an oval face like their Mum and had her sky blue eyes. Elliot had their Mum's deep red hair, freckles, pale skin, oval face, and her sky blue eyes. Then Lizzie had her hair, face, figure, dad's freckles, Mum's dimples, and her dad's honey eyes.

Lizzie took a deep breath and shook her head, _don't think about her. _It just made her upset with herself and her father. It made her frustrated how she had to play Miss Perfect Daughter with the Perfect Family. Her dad never mentioned Elliot, and the only picture taken of the full family was when she was made to go to an event. Lizzie stared as the sun started to rise, then ran off to get ready for the day. Ready to be the Ice Queen.

* * *

><p>"So, Eliza, who is going to escort you to the ball? A pretty little virgin like you can't go by herself." Blaine Zabini had set himself next to Lizzie that morning. She looked at him for a second then put jam on her toast.<p>

"It doesn't matter who I'm going with Blaine, I'm not going with you." He wasn't phased at all.

"Well, you can't go with Scorpius, he'll probably invite Weasel, and I'm the only other man your father likes.."

Lizzie didn't show any emotion, just turned and looked at him, "Man?" She snorted, "Hardly, and for your information the 'Weasel' has a name. Her name is Rose. Make one more comment like that, and I'll castrate you with my bare hands. That'll be the first and last touch you ever get in that.. young area." Blaine glared, opened his mouth-

"I believe you're in my seat Blaine." Blaine glared at the person behind her, then her.

"This isn't over Eliza." He stood up and stormed off.

"Blaine deary!" He turned around at Lizzie's fake voice, "Yes, actually it is. I will never go to the ball with you. Not even if I had to take a Gryffindor." The Slytherin table, now full, shook with laughter while Blaine stormed off, this time, out of the hall.

"That's what he wanted?" Scorpius asked, reclaiming his seat, "For you to go to the ball?"

"Yes." Lizzie's back was straight, her chin up, shoulders back, and she was nibbling on her toast.

"I heard what he said about Rose, and I heard what you said... Thank you."

"No thanks needed." She kept eating her toast, suddenly Scorpius hit his fists on the table.

"Damn it Eliza! Don't shut me out! Don't you dare act proper on me!" Lizzie's eyes softened, and avoided the rest of the table's. She put a hand on Scorpius's forearm.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my Dad earlier." Scorpius's eyes turned to a melted silver.

"Don't. He's not here to get you."

"Look!" Paisley yelled, "Mail's here!" Lizzie sighed and five owls dropped mail in front of her. Four were letters, one was the Daily Prophet. She paid the owls with treats and they took off. Scorpius looked up from his own mail.

"Who are they from?"

"Isaac, Elliot, formal invitation to the ball, then one from my father. You?"

"Formal invite, my parents, then my Grandmother."

_Dear Lizzie,_

_School is fun, I'm trying to find the perfect present for you, because I know it will take me the whole month to find it. What do you want? I want a new pair of gloves for Quidditch maybe? I'm not sure yet.. Did you get the invitation yet? I'm going to bail! _

_Love, _

_Isaac Valentine_

_Dear Eliza Valentine, _

_We hope you can attend our annual Christmas Ball on December 23rd. _

_Sincerely, _

_George and Priscilla Valentine_

_Dear Eliza,_

_I have a list of possible canidates to escort you to the ball. Remember, you have to have one._

_George Valentine_

_Dear Lizzie, _

_I miss you and Isaac so much. I'm learning as much as I can here, I'm hoping Father will send me to Hogwarts this upcoming year. I can't wait till you come to St. Mungo's to visit, I love your visits, just make sure to have plenty of stories! I already have your present!_

_Love,_

_Elliot Valentine_

The two from her brother left a smile on her face like always. She burned the other two, not even bothering to look at the list, which she knew would either be associate's sons, or Slytherin sons. She still couldn't decide which was worse.

"Are you going to invite Rose?" She looked at the newspaper, nothing interesting. Unless you count the new law being passed stating that house elves should be treated kindly, blah blah blah. She already treated the house elves with respect, her mother raised her that way. If you want to tell anyone that law, tell Priscilla.

"I was thinking about it.."

"Which means no. Why not?"

"You know why not. Why do you insist on doing those ridiculous crosswords?"

"They entertain me. What's a name for a Slytherin sixth year, that has platinum blond hair, silver eyes? Its four letters starts with a p ends with a t.. Hmmmm.."

"It does not say that!"

"Prat! That's it! Prat!"

"It doesn't say that!" Scorpius tore the paper from under Lizzie's arms and looked at the crossword. Lizzie tapped her jaw.

"I swear you worry too much."

"Yes, well with the Minister of Magic's daughter against you, you have a lot to worry about." Lizzie set the newspaper on fire, Scorpius yelped then watched as it burned on his plate.

"Jerk."

"Prat." Lizzie stood up and walked off, the second she did, her followers swarmed her. Honestly, she didn't know half their names.

~PoTiOnS~

"Students," Slughorn looked merrily at his class full of sixth years, "I have decided that you will be partnered up for the rest of this year, then next semester I'll partner you up again." Lizzie tried to ignore the glances she was getting while Scorpius snickered, "I will be partnering you up. Not yourselves, we don't want to send Mister Malfoy or Miss Valentine to the Hospital Wing again." Lizzie smirked, she had been the one that broke Scorpius's nose, and he knew it. Slughorn held up a list of names, "Malfoy with Potter." Lizzie poked Scorpius and he moved, "Weasley with Valentine." Merlin, damn it.

Rose sat next to Lizzie. Lizzie kept thinking,_ Karma. I'm going to murder you._

"You will be making Veritaserum. This will take four weeks, begin." Lizzie jumped up to the get the ingredients, Rose looking at her weirdly. Once she got back they started the potion. Both girls taking this very seriously and not talking. They worked in sync though. An hour later they were cleaning up and giving Slughorn their potion so far.

"Excellent girls!" He smiled and they walked back. Lizzie started writing replies to her brothers.

"So.." Lizzie quirked an eyebrow at Rose, "You're the Ice Queen." Lizzie smirked.

"Yes."

"How did you get the nickname? You don't seem very ice-like to me.."

Lizzie's smirk widened, "Its because my attitude towards people I don't like and because I reject so many guys."

"Ah." Rose twirled her crazy auburn hair in thought, her blue eyes sparked, "So do you like me?"

Lizzie wasn't smirking when she looked up, just said in an impassive voice, "Sorry I'm straight." Rose turned red.

"N-n-n-no! That-That's not what-" The bell rang, Lizzie grabbed her things and left before Rose could finish her stuttering sentence. Lizzie was walking to lunch when her name was called.

"Lizzie! Eliza! ELIZA VALENTINE I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Lizzie smirked and stopped walking. So did her followers.

"I'll meet you at lunch." When they all left, she turned and smirked. A red face Rose was pulling an 'angry' Scorpius back while Albus Potter watched. They soon reached her, all she did was raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"How could you think Rose meant that she was gay?"

She raised both eyebrows, no smirk, tilted her head to the side at Scorpius, "She is dating you." Potter and Rose started laughing while Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Well, stop it!-"

"Scorp, just leave her alone." Rose said.

Scorpius and Lizzie could no longer hold it in. He started laughing, while her shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"Rose, I'm not angry! I never was! And Lizzie was never serious! She was only messing with you." Rose turned pink but then smiled and laughed. Lizzie smirked and walked off, "Oi Valentine! Come back here! Eliza!" She ignored Scorpius, "I'll tell Lacey you're being mean to me!" She flicked him off and kept walking.

Later after dinner, Scorpius and Lizzie barged in the Room of Requirement, muddy from practice.

"I can't believe it! That is probably the best strategy ever Lizzie!" Lizzie smiled.

"Thanks Scorpius. So why aren't you going to invite Rose to the ball?" She saw Rose peeking from the side of the couch, "I thought you were sure about her? I mean you've been begging me to meet her."

Scorpius sighed and dropped his broom, "I am sure about her and I did want you two to meet. I want to take her, its just," He scratched the back of his neck, "Come on Lizzie, you know what those purebloods will do.. They'll tear her apart, not only is she a half-blood, but her parents are two thirds of the Golden Trio. If I bring her, .." She touched his shoulder with a small smile. So small only he could see it.

"Scorp, from what you've been telling me. She's a strong girl, she can handle her own. Who cares what they say? And you know its not just purebloods, some of the Ministry is there as well."

Scorp ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want her in the society I grew up in. Her life is so .. Happy. While ours.."

Lizzie's eyes were ice, so were her features, "We were raised in a pureblood society Scorpius and..." She swallowed and clenched her jaw, "If it appeases you.. I'll teach her the pureblood girl rules. That way the purebloods will swallow their words."

Scorpius lit up, "Thank you!" He hugged Lizzie, spun her around, while she awkwardly patted his back as her hands were still at her side, "I'll have to ask her soon," he set her down, "But wait, you're always my date."

Lizzie gave him a smile reserved for her brothers, "Scorp, normally I would say who cares about the girl, but I can tell you really like her, and that she's different to you. Therefore, I will go solo." She put her hand on his forearm, "Don't worry, I'll live." She winked and pulled back.

"You know you can't go solo." He bit his lip.

"But I will. If anything, I'll find a bloody Gryffindor to take if I'm that desperate.. Wait.." Lizzie lit up, "I know who to take." She gave him a hug, "I'll see you later." She ran out of the room.

Thankfully the next morning was a Saturday, but Lizzie still got up early and ran. Then she went to the Kitchen where Scorpius was waiting.

"Hey."

He jumped slightly but then smiled, "Hey, you already went for your run?"

"Yup, are we eating breakfast here then going to Hogsmeade?" Scorpius's smile dropped, "Or not."

"I'm sorry I made plans with Rose-"

"Yeah Scorp, because its not like every Saturday we eat breakfast then hang out all day since first year. Or like every Saturday where we eat breakfast then go to Hogsmeade all day since third." Lizzie stood up, "You know what Scorpius. Just go be with your girlfriend. Its perfectly fine." She walked out, and Scorpius went after her.

"Lizzie bug!" She spun around, her face ice cold, her eyes ice, she showed only one emotion. Hatred.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" They were near the Great Hall. Lizzie in shorts, a sports bra, tennis shoes, and a shirt, Scorpius in black shoes, pajama pants, and a silver shirt. They didn't notice a Gryffindor boy had come early to breakfast, or the few early Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and teachers.

"I used to call you that all the time!"

"It doesn't matter. Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Why not Lizzie-bug?" Her eyes still held hatred, but now showed a hollowness. The students and teachers were being to see why she was the Ice Queen.

"Call me that.. One more time.. And I will beat the shit out of you." No one had ever heard her cuss, other than the select few, when she said it, it created fear inside of you.

"I don't really care right now! Why are you making it seem like I'm choosing Rose over you?"

"I don't know, maybe because you are!"

"How!"

"I'm done with this." She turned to walk away.

"Eliza Valentine! Tell me right now! Or I'll tell your father about the tattoo." She stopped and slowly turned around.

"Did you just threaten me?"

Scorpius's fist were clenched along with his jaw. His eyes were filled with too many emotions. Any sane person would have been horrified and plagued with nightmares if Lizzie's anger was toward them on this level, "Yes. Tell me. If you have ever cared about me, you'd tell me."

Her eyes held fire, "Care about you? Scorpius your like my bloody brother! How could you say I don't care!" She was shouting now, "You have been choosing Rose over me!"

"You said it was fine about the ball-"

"Its not about that! This is the third time you've blown me off on a Saturday! You should be banded from the team with the amount you actually show up! You blow off me, you blow off your team! Who's next? Elliot?"

Scorpius looked hurt, "I could never do that to Eli."

"Really? Because that's what you said to me too! For almost six years we have been dedicated Saturdays to us to joke around and finally show some emotion where I'm not Miss Perfect or the Ice Queen and your not Slytherin Prince and/or Sex God! I don't fucking care about you dating Rose! But you've blown me off for the third time! You make plans with her, even though these plans have been made since the first Saturday of First Year! I wouldn't care so much, but now your blowing off Quidditch! Yesterday was the first time you had been there in WEEKS!" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said with as much venom as she could muster, "Just go be with your girlfriend Malfoy. We're done."

She walked away, tears clouding her vision, she managed to get back to the dorm. She went straight to the shower, turned it on, and went in with her clothes on. She let her tears pour, all the frustration being let go. Her mom, dad, Priscilla, Elliot, Scorpius, everything. She was in there for forty five minutes then cried as she stripped off her clothes and showered. When she got out her eyes looked horrible, so did the tip of her, now, red nose. Lizzie peeked around the door, no one was in the dorm. She quickly got dressed in a black bra and boyshorts. She then pulled on dark wash skinny jeans, a royal blue shirt, and put on her old converses. She looked in the mirror as she cast a dry charm on her hair, brushed it, and walked out into the common room with her books.

She headed to the library and finished everything after lunch ended. Lizzie stood up, left the library and walked around the school for a few minutes. Her stomach was perfectly fine for not eating two and a half meals. She wasn't hungry, or then again, maybe she was too hurt. No, Eliza Valentine could not be hurt a stupid boy. That was not going to happen. At all. She was fine. Perfectly fine... Even in her own head that sounded like a terrible lie. Lizzie sat down in a corner and before she knew it tears were falling down her face, she was sobbing, just letting the tears fall. She looked out the window nearby, and watched as the sun got lower.

"So, what kind of tattoo?" She looked up, slightly surprised, and saw Albus Potter.. Again. Talk about dejavu, "He said tattoo.."

She blinked, "First the glasses question now this.. Is it going to become a tradition to ask me random but personal question?"

He cracked a crooked smile, "Perhaps. Will I get an answer?"

"Perhaps." She looked out the window and sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know.. Just followed my feet, I had to get away from Rose and Sco- Never mind."

Eliza's eyes were haunted, and they were the only part of her that showed emotion, "I meant why are you here.. Talking to a Slytherin. You're Gryffindor's Prince, better question, why are you talking to the Slytherin Ice Queen? Haven't you heard? I'm a bitch." She cringed slightly, folded her arms over her chest and pulled her kneees close, as if to make sure she didn't fall apart.

"That's funny because the last two times we've met, you were crying, or making a joke." Albus rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that-"

"Its fine." There was a silence, and Albus sat next to her, close enough to be a comfort, but far away enough to not get strangled.

"For what its worth.. I don't think you're a bitch."

"Yet." One poor broken word.

"Honestly Eliza. Just because I'm Gryffindor's Prince doesn't mean I have to date my own House, or talk to my own House, or etc." There was a silence again.

"Lizzie."

"What?" He looked into her honey eyes.

"You said Eliza. My friends call me Lizzie."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun Duh Duh Duh Dun Dun Dun DU DU DUUH! <strong>

**RRR  
>EEE<br>VVV  
>III<br>EEE  
>WWW<strong>

**I check out your stories if you review, and I leave a review, so please read mine and leave a review.**

**Love, BlueRose22. **

**PS, if anyone would like to by my.. Sidekick on this story, please message me. **


	3. The Surprise Date To The Ball

**http :/ pic . tradeage . com / white - ruched - grecian - cross - back - v - neck - short -cocktail - dress -chiffon -wedding - hot - sale - style - 6 - 449251 . jpeg**

**That's the dress for this chapter. **

* * *

><p>The next month went by slowly, but eventful. Within the day everyone knew Scorpius Malfoy and Eliza Valentine had a fight and were no longer talking to each other. The first time since their birth. The had never gone more than a week without talking to each other, their parents were best friends. Then, within a week everyone had seen the new friends, Albus Potter and Eliza Valentine. Her posse was surprised but okay with it somehow. Kathy Blake had even become friends with her now, not just a follower.<p>

Albus and Lizzie weren't best friends, honestly they didn't' even qualify each other as friends, but they didn't disagree with the relationship. Albus had taken up sitting with her every class they had together, other than Potions. Lizzie would wave at him and even make an effort to talk to him, which she never did. The two were often found laughing on a window seat, studying in the library or making jokes under the beech tree. It was odd, but it worked, and the two were even happier than they had been. They never talked about the past though, a little bit of their families but that's it.

Lizzie was slouching in her chair, her partner still finishing the questions of classwork. Rose and her hadn't talked unless it was about Potions. They were civil not relating feelings. Rose felt guilty, Scorpius had never told her about Saturdays, and now Scorpius had lost his best friend. Scorp had told her a few things, but when ever Lizzie's name was mentioned, he would go into his shell. She had noticed a few differences in Lizzie as well. She looked a little thinner, and was bitchier than usual.

"Now, onto your mid term!" The class groaned, "You will be taking them next class period. When you come in, you'll sit in alphabetical order, I'll take up your review and then you'll take your test. You have already taken the potions part," That was what they just did, "Now its the written. You are all dismissed good luck!" Lizzie walked out, Albus caught up with her and could tell she was angry at something.

"Liz!" She stopped and waited for him, they made their way to a window seat, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, her eyes fiery, "My dad is forcing me to meet all the 'eligible young bachelors' there are at the ball."

He gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

"I am too."

" .. So my Mum sent me a letter, apparently my family is invited to the Ministry ball."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm going."

"I'm sorry." He smiled, and she cracked a small smile.

"So am I ever going to find out about the tattoo?" She smirked.

"Never. Sorry."

"You don't sound sorry." She blinked her big eyes.

"Because I'm not." Albus smiled and bumped her shoulder, she looked down and said in a soft voice, "Sometimes I wish I could show Scorp what I mean when I say ignoring us."

"I thought he started going to practices again."

"He does, but..." He placed a hand over her small ones.

"Its okay. I know what you mean."

* * *

><p>Lizzie was bored, today was the day of the Ball and it was being held at the Valentine Manor. Of course. She had taken to spending the day in her room while servants ran around. Isaac was hiding in his room. The two siblings had visited Elliot everyday, and earlier that morning. They already missed him. His youth, his laugh, how he looked at the world so brightly. It wasn't fair.<p>

When there was an hour before the ball, Lizzie finally took a shower and got dressed. She put on the white dress that she had bought. It came mid calf, and looked like the Marilyn Monroe white halter dress except it wasn't a halter, the dress had its own thick straps. It looked beautiful on her, that's why she bought it. It showed off her curves and long legs. She put on white heels, put on mascara, all night lip plumper, light silver glittering eye shadow, eyeliner and then put her red curly hair into a Grecian style bun, it was up high. Once that was done she put in the twinkling star clips on the right side. She twirled in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Because her father was well.. her father, she put in emerald stud earring, then put on the silver chain emerald tear drop necklace that hung right under her collar bone.

Knock. Isaac walked into her room. He was wearing a black tuxedo with an oxford shirt and an emerald tie, his cocky smile was no longer there. His eyes were pained like hers. They didn't want to do this, but they had to.

"You look beautiful Lizzie." She looked at him.

"You look handsome Isaac." They looked down for a moment, "You never told me who your date was..."

"Didn't ask anyone, but apparently you did."

Lizzie smiled secretively, "Yes I did." Isaac looked at the picture frame on her bed. It was taken years ago, about the time she was nine, him being seven, Elliot five. She looked at it with him. They were all smiling and laughing, not fake either. They're Mum and Dad were close together, so much in love.

"I miss her." Isaac spoke softly.

"So do I." She gripped his hand for a moment, "Only two more years, then you can live with me."

"Gladly." He muttered bitterly. A servant knocked on the door then peeked in.

"Miss Valentine, Mister Valentine, its time." The two siblings walked onto the top of the stairwell leading into the ballroom. Their dad was already being introduced with Priscilla.

"Mister George Valentine and his wife Priscilla Valentine." A steady applause buzzed, "Mister Isaac Valentine." Isaac walked down, and the fireplace near Lizzie roared, she looked at the announcer and told him the names. Her date was shorter than her, had darker than red red hair, sky blue eyes, freckles and an oval face. He was dressed like Isaac but with a silver tie. Lizzie smiled and slipped her arm into his, "Miss Eliza Valentine and Mister Elliot Valentine." The two walked down. Her father was shocked, as was everyone else. Priscilla had a face of pure outrage, and Isaac was smirking. Lizzie knew that one thing would change. Her baby brother was going to be her escort for the evening. Priscilla elbowed George when they got to the last step, then she cleared her throat, her dyed blond hair was down, her torquise eyes cold, her fake tan would be whispered about. She said in a nasally voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Ministry Ball." George snapped out of his shock and he continued with the rest of the announcements before everyone moved to the dinner table. Priscilla sat on his left while Lizzie, then Elliot then Isaac sat next to her, all glaring at Priscilla.

During dinner the Heads of Departments made a small toast, then after they moved onto the dance floor to socialize. Lizzie hugged Elliot.

"Love you Eli."

"Love you too Lizzie, thanks for inviting me." She ruffled his mohawk.

"What are big sisters for?"

"Embarrassment," Isaac muttered. Lizzie ruffled his hair, "Why didn't you tell me about your date?"

Lizzie smiled at her little brothers, "I wanted it to be a surprise." She snorted, "I mean, did you see Priscilla's face?" The three siblings shook with laughter.

"Miss Valentine?" A reporter walked over to her with a photographer. The reporter was a man with dark brown hair and nice blue eyes, probably a few years older than her, while the photographer was a little older than him with dark brown hair and bottle glass green eyes. She was pretty though, "I'm Daniel Diamond, this is my sister Jessica, we were wondering the story behind your.. date? We work for the Quibbler."

Lizzie smiled, "My 'date' is my youngest brother Elliot. You may take a picture if you'd like." He nodded, and the three siblings stood together. Lizzie in the middle with her arms around her brothers' waists, and Isaac and Elliot on either side with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were all smiling. A bright light went off and the were all still smiling.

"May I ask the story why Elliot wasn't known?" Elliot frowned and Lizzie put a protective arm around her brother.

"Because my father is an idiot and his wife is a cruel horrid woman."

"What do you mean?"

Lizzie looked at her brothers, "Should we?" Isaac nodded, Elliot bit his lip.

"Lizzie you're the oldest, and I don't want to be a secret anymore."

Lizzie nodded and turned back to Mister Diamond, "My father didn't want people to know that his youngest son lived in St. Mungo's because of his.. Illness. He didn't want to presented as weak, when in fact, my father is incredibly strong. Well, he was .. Until he married Priscilla. Isaac was sent to Durmstrang, and I was sent to Hogwarts, the only times they talk to us is when we're being photographed or during an event. Elliot is barely allowed home." Daniel frowned.

"That's horrible."

"And that's all the information you're getting. Sorry, but we have to mingle." He nodded and the three siblings walked off to another family, the Potters'.

"Liz!" Lizzie smiled.

"Hello Al." He gave her a big hug, which she returned happily. Finally the two parted. Albus smiled at her.

"Lizzie, this is my mother and father, Ginny and Harry Potter." Lizzie shook their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you both."

"Then this is my little sister Lily, and my older brother James." A girl shorter than Lizzie with pretty red hair and almond shaped hazel eyes smiled and shook her hand, then a tall man with dark auburn hair and hazel eyes shook her hand.

"Albus speaks highly of all of you. These handsome men," She gestured to her brothers, "Are my brothers, Isaac Valentine and Elliot Valentine. Isaac, Elli this is Albus Potter and his family as he just introduced." Both tilted their heads and shook hands. The perfect gentlemen.

"I didn't know you had brothers." Albus noted, not in a hurt tone, but simply curious.

Eliza wet her lips, "Yes well, not many know. Isaac is two years younger, and Eli is four years younger."

"Ah. Well its nice to meet you. You both look like your sister." The brothers both smiled, Isaac put an arm around her shoulders, while Elliot put an arm around her waist. Both were protective stances, but casual.

"Thank you, Lizzie has always been beautiful." He bit the side of his lip. Albus noticed that was a habit that Lizzie had too, "She looks so much like our mother."

The three Valentines were sad, hollow, and impassive. You could notice the change.

Lizzie squeezed her brothers, "Yes, but you two have her eyes."

Elliot smiled at his older sister in remembrance, "You have her dimples, and her smile.. I remember it, on your birthday I saw you two together and thought you two looked so much alike." Lizzie patted his cheek affectionately.

"You look like her too." She turned to Isaac, "You do too."

Isaac squinted at Elliot, "You were so little.. We all were." Lizzie bit her lip and looked somewhere else.

"Oh look, its Uncle Benji." A man with long rose red wavy hair, sky blue eyes, a straight nose walked up. He was tall, had broad shoulders, had muscles and was quite intimidating. He had on rectangular glasses that sat at the bridge of his nose, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He didn't wear a coat, just a black tie, white oxford shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. He smiled at the three.

"How are my favorite niece and nephews?" They all smiled, and Elliot laughed.

"We're your only niece and nephews."

He hugged Elliot, "Doesn't stop you from being my favorites." He then hugged Isaac. When he saw Eliza, he blinked for a moment then swept her in a hug, lifting her into the air. She smiled and even laughed. Albus thought it was beautiful, "My Ladybug you look so much like your mother, I thought I was looking at Anna." He set her down, "You look beautiful." Albus for once, had seen her dimples. How did he miss those?

"Thanks Uncle Benji." Benjamin Moon looked at the Potter family.

"Hello, you must be the famous Harry and Ginny Potter, and these must be your children." He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Benjamin Moon, these fine children's Uncle." They shook hands, and he looked at his niece, "So Ladybug, what is this I hear about you being betrothed...?"

Lizzie's mood turned sour, "Nothing. My father said he insisted that I think about the many proposals being made for my hand, preferably Blaine Zabini's." She spat out the name.

"Ah." Benji bit the side of his lip, "Well, its your choice in the end. As your lawyer, you don't have to sign any betrothal contract, and your name can't be forged. New law passed a few years ago. Had a bit of an argument with the pureblood society about that one."

"I suppose it would," She snorted.

He gave her a half smile, "Go have fun, I'll be in town for the rest of your break. Then I'm off to Bulgaria to defend a Quidditch player."

"Fun." He laughed.

"Go Ladybug."

Albus smiled and took this as the time, "Hey Liz, do you want to dance?" Lizzie blinked out the surprise in her eyes, then gave him a slow, small smile.

"Yeah, let's go." He took her hand and the two went onto the dance floor.

Albus leaned in, "Do you know what to do?" He looked around at the different dances he had never seen.

Lizzie laughed, "Right hand on my waist, take my left hand in yours, they need to be out, locked, and shoulder high." He did so, "A little closer Al, I don't bite." He smiled and pulled her a little closer, "The steps are simple, you lead. Left foot forward, then back, now right foot to the right corner of a box, think of it as a box." He did, "Do you know how to waltz or anything?" He blushed.

"A little."

Her smile went bigger, "Its almost the exact same steps, after too full spins, lift me up turn ninety degrees then set me down." He nodded. Soon the lift came, his hands sat on her waist, her hands on his shoulders, and he lifted her and set her down flawlessly.

She smirked, "That was good.. For a Gryffindor." He laughed and Eliza found that she loved the sound.

The two kept joking and laughing through a few more songs, then finally took a break at one of the tables.

"I'm going to go get us a drink, any preference?" Albus asked.

Lizzie shook her head, "Not really. Water sounds good, or something festive."

"Eggnog it is." He laughed and walked away. Lizzie watched him with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Kathy Blake was now in front of her.

"Hey Kat!"

Kathy smiled." Hey, so what are you so happy about?"

"I'm happy?"

Kathy smiled knowingly, "You were smiling after Potter.."

"I was?" Lizzie shrugged, "Oh well." Kathy rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Lizzie, you do realize that its a possibility that Potter may just be more than a friend.."

"Potter? Friend?" She wanted to laugh, but it didn't sound so ridiculous, "I never thought of him like that.."

"Well you could start.. It seems that you two might be past friends though."

"Hey Blake, I didn't know you were here." Albus was back with two drinks in his hands. Kathy gave him a kind look.

"Yeah, my father works in the Ministry and I'm a Slytherin, so of course I am. Lizzie, I'll see you later, I hope you like my present."

Lizzie smiled and waved goodbye. Albus took Kathy's seat, "So I have eggnog for the both of us."

"Have you ever had eggnog?" Lizzie laughed.

"No, but I'm willing to try!"

"Like a true Gryffindor." She took her glass and held it high to toast, Albus did the same, "To..."

"Friendship? Gryffindor? Slytherin? What do you usually toast to?"

Lizzie looked down for a second then back at him, "To the endless journey of life and love." Albus smiled.

"Here here!" They both drank, "You know, this isn't that bad."

Lizzie laughed, "No its not," She took another sip.

Yes, Albus was definitely her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>OKay.. Here's the deal.. No Review.. No chapter. I'm tired of seeing Story Alert, Favorite Story.. But no review! It makes me sad, and it would do the same for you! So please, just leave one already. Next chapter isn't released until I get three reviews. That's not too hard seeing as there's already 5 alerts.. I'm one of those people when I see how many chapters there are, that's how many reviews there should be. I'm sorry, that's happened to other stories of mine, I'm not letting it happen again..<strong>

**On a brighter note.. The first away football game is coming up this Friday and I'm sitting with a guy friend named Spoon (seriously), my boyfriend isn't too happy, but that will work itself out. He's been jealous of guy friends before... Its always the ones that are like brothers too.. Huh.. Anyway! Classes rock, my AP classes are so much fun! : ) **

**Love BlueRose22**

**PS, If I get two reviews, and more alerts or favorites, I'll put "LEAVE A REVIEW" Every five lines in the next chapter! Ta Ta For Now **


	4. The Hospital Trip

"Lizzie wake up!" Lizzie groaned at the pressure on her stomach. She opened her eyes with fierceness that turned to caring and annoyance when she saw Elliot on her stomach. Isaac was laughing at the end of the bed. Lizzie picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He caught it but fell off the bed with a thud, it was Elliot's and Lizzie's turn to laugh.

"Oh shut up you two." Isaac glared, "I want to open presents!" His facial expression turned into a kid's again. Lizzie rolled her eyes, and slipped on her glasses. Elliot jumped off her stomach so she could get up. This was probably the only time anyone would see her as her. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, her shirt was her Slytherin jersey, and she had on plaid pajama pants that were black, silver, white and green. She stretched her arms and slipped on her hippogriff slippers that Elliot had gotten her last year for Christmas. Isaac was still in his pajamas, which was a black shirt, black socks a grey sweats. Elliot was dressed similarly. Lizzie smiled at her two brothers, and ruffled their hair.

"Okay, come on, let's open presents." The boys cheered and ran downstairs, Eliza chuckling behind. Isaac was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, while Elliot was on the floor, eyes glistening. Eliza smiled faintly. It looked like old times. Minus a few people. She closed her eyes.

_"MOMMY!" Anna Valentine chuckled and picked up Lizzie who was still in bed._

_"Come along Lizzie-bug, your brothers and father are already downstairs." Lizzie giggled. They entered the living room and her brothers were on the floor wrapped in blankets staring at the presents. Lizzie was set down, and a blanket covered her as well. She heard laughter and saw her father sitting on the big black chair that could fit two people easily. Her mother went over to him, kissed him on the lips, and took his muggle Santa hat. _

_"Not fair Annie!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him._

_"George!" Her mother shrieked, she was laughing though. Isaac rolled his eyes._

_"Lizzie, Mommy and Daddy are doing it again." Lizzie wrinkled her nose, and scolded her own parents._

_"Mum! Dad! That's gross!" Her parents smiled with adoration. Her father poked her mother._

_"Yeah Mrs Valentine! That's gross!" He took back the hat and looked at the kids, "Alright! Find your presents!" _

"Lizzie," She opened her eyes and looked at Isaac, "You okay?" Lizzie smiled.

"Of course Issie." She walked over to the presents, "Okay first present goes to .. Elliot! From Dad!" Lizzie and Isaac always bought Elliot lots of presents and said it was from George. Elliot still never noticed, and if he did, he didn't tell them.

Elliot smiled and took the gift. He opened it, then wrinkled his nose, and held up the present, "Socks? Really?" Then the socks changed colors, and his eyes lit up, "Socks! Awesome!" Isaac and Lizzie both laughed at their younger brother.

"Next gift is-" Elliot made a chocking noise, and Lizzie dropped the present and ran to her brother.

* * *

><p>"Liz?" Lizzie looked up at Albus Potter. Her eyes were red and she was pale. She stood up.<p>

"I'm so sorry Albus, I just didn't know who else to..." Albus cut her off by wrapping his arms around her. She started crying, and Albus just held her.

"Eliza?" She looked up to see Mrs Potter in Healer robes, Albus let her out of the hug, but held her hand, "I'm dealing with your brother's.. Attack." Lizzie nodded, "Does your father know he's here?" Lizzie shrugged, "Oh. Well then, I just came to tell you that he's alright. He's stabilized." Lizzie nodded again, "You may see him now." She walked down the hall, and Lizzie just stood there.

"I should get Isaac.. I sent him home." Her voice was so small and weak. Albus squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it." She looked at him.

"Thank you." He knew she didn't mean just that. He nodded.

"I'll be right back Liz." She nodded and went into the room. Elliot was in the hospital bed sound asleep. He was abnormally pale, his freckles stood out frighteningly. She sat next to him, and brushed some hair from his forehead.

"Eli.. I am so sorry." She kissed his forehead.

"Miss Valentine?" Mrs Potter was back, "I'd like to speak to you about something." Lizzie nodded, "There is a surgery we can do to save your brother. I know the attacks haven't come as frequently as they used to, but I think you should still consider it. If we do the surgery, your brother will no longer have anything to worry about, and he'll be able to leave the hospital. Even go to school."

"What's the risk?" Mrs Potter bit her lip.

"Ten percent. The procedure came out two years ago and has been tested on others with your brother's condition."

"Ten percent is pretty big when dealing with my brothers life." Mrs Potter nodded.

"I'll leave you to decide." She walked out and Isaac walked in along with Uncle Benji and Albus. Lizzie stared at Albus. He was wearing the muggle Santa hat, and had a red bag over his shoulder. He caught her eyes and gave her a crooked smile.

"Lizzie?" Her attention went straight to Elliot, "Please tell me I'm not where I think I am."

"You are." Isaac walked over, "But, I figured, well Albus did, that we could have Christmas here now." Elliot smiled and held out his hands. Uncle Benji took the bag from Albus and started handing out presents. Lizzie got off the bed and sat next to Albus on the floor while they opened their presents.

Lizzie got candy from Elliot, along with some Quaffle earrings. She got black boots from Isaac along with some more candy. Fudge from Mrs Weasley, Al's Grandmother, and a violet sweater with a silver L on it. A Slytherin scarf and some color changing quils from Kathy. A new pair of ruby earrings from her father and Priscilla. The last gift was left unmarked. She decided to open it later and put it in her pocket.

"Lizzie!" Uncle Benji threw a gift to her, "That one is from me." She smiled and unwrapped the present. Inside was a small ivory music box with dragons on it.

"Its beautiful." Benji smiled at her.

"Open it." She opened it and soft music started to play. Her eyes filled with tears, and Isaac and Elliot stared at it.

"It sounds so familiar.." Elliot whispered. Isaac continued to stare at it till it stopped playing.

"Lizzie, that was..." Isaac looked at her and she nodded.

"I know.. Mom's lullaby." She looked at Uncle Benji, "Thank you so much." She hugged him.

"No problem kid. I thought you'd like it." Mrs Potter walked in and smiled.

"Well, I've never seen a Christmas party here." She looked at the presents, "I like it though. Benjamin Moon? Do you mind if I speak to you? It'll only take a few moments." Uncle Benji nodded and followed her out.

Eliza stared after them with narrowed eyes. There was a slight pressure on her hand, and when she looked down it was Albus's hand. She looked up at him questioning. He nodded toward the door, and she nodded.

"Isaac, I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to eat. Will you watch-"

Elliot glared at his sister, "I don't need to be watched Lizzie! I'm almost thirteen! I'm not a kid." Isaac ruffled his brother's hair, then looked at his sister.

"Yeah, Lizzie. Bring me back some pudding." Albus and Lizzie started to walk out when they heard Elliot's voice yell.

"Make that two! And chocolate!" Lizzie smiled while Albus softly chuckled. He pulled her down the hall, and stopped in front of a door that said 'Ginny Potter'. The door was slightly opened, and they knelt to listen in.

"Does their father know Elliot is here?" Mrs Potter.

"Most likely not. Lizzie wouldn't have worried about telling him." Obviously Uncle Benji.

"Why not? I'd like to know if my child was at St. Mungo's."

"That's the thing though. George has never taken responsibility of his children. Not since..." Lizzie bit her lip.

"Not since..?"

"Mrs Potter, even though your son is her best friend, you can not tell him what I am about to tell you."

"I swear." Lizzie heard her Uncle sigh.

"My sister's name is Anabel Moon. She married George, and had three beautiful children. Obviously. They were happy, and I don't think there was a moment where the kids weren't happy. Then, two weeks before Lizzie would start Hogwarts, their family went to Diagon Alley. Anna took Lizzie somewhere to get books, while George took the boys to look at brooms.. Do you remember the Diagon Alley explosion five years ago?"

"Yes, it was horrible. My brother owns a shop there and we were worried about him. My husband and other brother had to investigate it."

"Well, it all started because of Anna."

"What?"

"I'm not sure Lizzie even remembers most of it. There was the explosion, and when George got to the shop, he found Lizzie crying in the center."

_"Lizzie! Anna!" My father came out of nowhere and looked down at me, "Oh my Merlin. Lizzie." He scooped me up and I started crying on him. _

Uncle Benji continued, "A week later, they buried an empty casket. Only George and I knew it was empty... Anna's body was never found. Her kids, to this day, still think she's six feet under."

"Is she.. dead?" There was a long pause.

"I don't know.."

_"Lizzie, its time to go.. Eliza!" Lizzie looked up at her father and nodded. _

_She stared at the marble tomb. 'Anabel Selene Moon Valentine'. _

"When did Elliot's attacks start?"

"Since he was six. Its always been Lizzie there with him when the attacks came. Anna and George have never witnessed an attack. Isaac has witnessed a few. Lizzie has witnessed all."

"That's horrible.. No wonder she's protective over her brothers."

"Always has been."

"Liz.." Lizzie looked at Albus, horror written on his face. So, she did the one thing she could. She ran. It was fate's cruel joke that she stopped in front of the maternity ward, staring at all the babies. So happy. So pure. So innocent. She sat down against the wall.

Her mother wasn't dead. She was just gone... Her father had lied. That's why she couldn't remember the two weeks before Hogwarts. It was all foggy, and like a dream. It had always been. When she woke up screaming, she would never remember what it was about.. It was about the explosion.

"Liz." Albus slumped down next to her, "You're not as fast as you think you are." She didn't even crack a smile, "Do you remember it?"

"No. I repressed it." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Liz, you don't always have to be strong." She turned to look at him with a fierce glare.

"Yes I do Albus! If I'm not then something could happen to Elliot or Isaac!"

He stared at her then spoke softly, "But you shut yourself off. I didn't know you had dimples until a few days ago. The only time you truly smile or laugh, is when you're with them. Even then you're not fully relaxed. You shut yourself off from everyone."

Her glare softened, "Well I am the Ice Queen."

"No you're not." He shook his head, "If you were, then you wouldn't give a damn about your family. Or Scorpius. Even though you're mad at him, you still love him. He is your best friend. Even when I'm mad at James, or Rose, they're still my best friends."

"They're family though." She muttered weakly.

"And Scorpius is family to you." They were quiet and Lizzie thought about all the things that Scorpius had been there for.

"He was there.. At the funeral. My mother was friends with his father so we grew up together. I think Astoria, my father and Draco wanted us to marry, but my mother said no." Lizzie wrung her hands together, "He knew about Elliot. Knew about my mother. Even convinced me to tell my friend Lacey. Only part of it, enough for her to know that I didn't like talking about it." She still didn't like talking about it, "She was, or is, beautiful. She has rose red ringlets, sky blue eyes, and dimples.. She was always smiling."

"Your brothers said you look a lot like her."

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah.. Which is probably why my father isn't around much. Even Isaac and Elliot look like her.. I remember she used to make me chicken noodle soup when I was sick, and would lay in bed with me singing, or reading a book to me... When Elliot's first attack happened, she took me in her arms, and let me cry on her. She was scared, but she always held it together for us."

"Just like you hold it together for them.." Lizzie nodded again. Albus wrapped his arms around her, "Liz, everything will be okay." She started sobbing again, and didn't stop for a while.

She pulled back from Albus and wiped the tear tracks from her face, "Your mother said there was a procedure that could save Eli.. But there's a ten percent chance he won't make it."

"What exactly does he have?"

"Noncaeli disease. Its a breathing problem. See when he breaths he takes in seventy percent of oxygen, when its a deep breathe its seventy five. His attacks are when his lungs are refusing to take in air. They've been taking in less and less. He now takes in forty five percent. With every attack he takes in less. They've become less frequent, but when that happens.. All it takes is one attack, and the lungs won't take in any air."

Albus looked shocked, "That's terrible.."

"Yeah." Lizzie sniffed, "But there has also been a man that has lived till his nineties with it. Elliot could live that long, but there is always the risk."

"So you're going to say okay to the procedure?" Lizzie hesitantly nodded.

"Its his choice."

Albus nodded, then stood up, "Well let's go get them that pudding." Lizzie smiled, and stood up.

On their way back from the cafeteria, Lizzie stopped him.

"Albus."

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"You're an amazing person." Lizzie leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Thankyou."

* * *

><p>"So, we can do the surgery in two weeks. That's the earliest." Mrs Potter looked at Lizzie, "Is that okay?"<p>

Lizzie nodded. When she got back, she told Elliot and Isaac about the surgery. Isaac was right on board, while Elliot was a bit hesitant. But he wanted to live, and go to school at Hogwarts. And if that's what he wanted, that's what he was going to get.

Mrs Potter stared at Lizzie, "You know, everything will be fine.."

Lizzie wrapped her arms around her, "That's what everyone keeps saying."

"Eliza, would you and your brothers like to come over for Christmas dinner?" Mrs Potter looked scared that she'd say no, but Lizzie wasn't in the mood to cook anything, and Isaac would want to eat. Elliot would be happy to get out of the hospital.

"We'd love to Mrs Potter." Mrs Potter beamed.

"Call me Ginny. Let me go sign out your brother for the night. We'll go to your house pick up clothes for all of you, and you can stay the night at my house. I'll be right back." Mrs Potter walked off, and Albus came out of the room.

"So, you're coming over." Lizzie rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

He smirked, "Good thing I'm a lion." Lizzie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. My disclaimer is on my profile. <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or else my dragon will come beat you up! :P Kidding. I hope you liked this chapter. It showed another side of Lizzie, and explained what happened to her Mom and Elliot.**

**So please, leave a review, I'll love you forever. AND if you're willing to help me out with some guy problems, I'll love you even more! Kidding.. Somewhat. **

**Remember that no one is amazing as you are, because you are special. And someone out there cares. Like me! :) **

**Love, BlueRose22**


	5. Unfair! Petition! You have rights!

**Okay guys. I know this has been going around lately. **

****FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON.  
><strong>**

****To the non-M rated writers, this doesn't seem like a big deal, but take a notice. All my stories are M-rated, and there are some awesome M-rated stories out there.  
><strong>**

****Fanfiction is a place to go to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!" and write to your heart's content. Most of us found our selves here. Most of us want to be writers, and this is our way to practice. To ban writing, and delete stories is extremely cruel and ridiculous. It should be illegal because according to the First Amendment (for you in the US) this against our rights! Our Freedom of speech is guaranteed! Now they're censoring it! This isn't fair at all. People have rights. People have a choice.  
><strong>**

****Which brings me to my next point.. When you go to a story, the ratings are AUTOMATICALLY K through T. You have to select an M-rating to read stories above. It is a choice. Not something thrust upon you. Stories will warn you as well before you even read the story (not all the time, but there are some). M-rating is a choice. If you read/write something that is leveled with M-rating, but rated lower, than you are breaking a the agreements when you first sign up in Fanfiction.  
><strong>**

****So anyway.. Please sign the petition to stop this. It'd mean a lot to people.  
><strong>**

www . change petitions/fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction -of -fanfiction -net**** **(take out the spaces)******

******Also, one more thing:  
><strong>****

********On June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously. This is extremely hard for me, because I'm on here a lot, but please don't get on. I'm not.  
><strong>******

********I'm sad to include, that if they do take down things.. All my stories will be deleted and never retrieved. So this will be the end of all my stories it would seem.  
><strong>******

********Sincerely, BlueRose22.  
><strong>******

********PS. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!  
><strong>******


End file.
